Whoops, or   Breezenef!
by Vmailer
Summary: When Kirimi absentmindedly lets go of Breezenef, it throws the Host Club into Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Whoops, or…"Breezenef!"**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters mentioned in this story. Thank you for reading this story.

"_Nii-san_, will you read to me?" A little blonde girl blinked at her older brother.

Umehito Nekozawa's eyes goggled at the three-foot high pile of _shojo_ manga that the servants were carrying behind his younger sister, Kirimi. "I'm busy right now, but I'm sure Suoh-_kun_ and the Host Club would want to keep you company." His shadowy aura somehow brightened as he led his beloved sister to a previously non-existent door.

The blonde smiled at his younger sister. Although she still loved her _shojo_-manga, Nekozawa could sense great potential for the Dark Magic in the little girl. He opened the door and waited to choose the moment in which to scare the club members. He also waited because he was dumbfounded at the sight of the poorest member of the Club proceed to hit the Hitachiin twins on their heads.

"Beezenef…trivial…"

The Dark Magic Club president huffed in indignation and continued to wait for an appropriate time. He watched as the scholarship student and the Host Club president fall to their knees in defeat, but the nether realm did not reveal the reasons why. He shrugged and planned to wait longer. Unfortunately, Kirimi could not wait rushed into the room. "Story! Story!"

The Host Club turned to face the sudden appearance of the Nekozawa siblings. "Welcome _sempai_." The vice president, Kyouya Ootori, greeted. "Do you need more assistance with…sun exposure?"

The Dark Magic Club's president violently shook his head and stammered. "I'm busy right now and Kirimi wanted a story read…" The teenager escaped back to his workroom.

The boys of the Club turned their collective gaze to the sofa where Haruhi already started to read the manga aloud to the six year old. Somehow, the blonde girl had picked up the discarded Breezenef doll that one of the Hitachiin brothers held earlier and clutched it while avidly listening Haruhi's oral recount of the story.

Since none of the other members wanted to mess with a Nekozawa with a Breezenef doll, the boys started planning their next events, discussed possible cosplay themes, and invading the Fujioka household.

After a bathroom break and four volumes of manga, Kirimi started examining the Breezenef doll in her arms. Made out of wood, the doll had some markings on it "fuj –fall guy?" Haruhi, doggedly read on, not noticing how Kirimi stared at the doll and stared at the freshman's uniform with the tiny embroidered. "Fujioka" on the breast pocket. The little girl was ecstatic to see a sharpie marker on the end table next to the sofa and started finishing the word "Fujioka" on the back of the doll. She fantasized about a world where the _nee-san_ could wear pretty dresses.

"Kirimi!" Her brother called from the doorway, startling all but a former kendo champion, a raven haired vice president, and the freshman who sighed in relief. "Let's go home.

"_Onii-chan_!" Ecstatic over her achievement at copying the word, the budding black magic priestess scrambled off the sofa and ran towards her brother. Her arms outstretched, she waved the doll at her brother. "See what I did! I can write!" Then, she tripped and the doll flew in slow motion and shattered on the floor in a cloud of smoke.

Amidst the chaos, Nekozawa screamed "Kirimi!" and was able to grab his little sister. The siblings stared at the smoke. _That wasn't supposed to happen…_

A/N: Thank you for your patience in reading this. This is my attempt to try for something along the lines of a chaptered fic. I got the idea from the physical volume 8 of the manga. Reviews will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters mentioned in this story. Thank you for reading this story.

**1 – Sunday: Ootori**

Kyouya Ootori jerked awake in his luxurious bed. He blinked a few times in confusion. _I'm awake without an alarm clock…and it's 6am. Why?_ He thought. The young man tried to go back to sleep, but the confusion was so alien to him that he shocked the rest of the household staff walking down for breakfast that morning. The youngest Ootori mulled over the events of the previous day. _Host Club…Nekozawa…smoke…_ His thoughts grounded to a halt and he asked his assistant, "Taichibana, how did I get home yesterday?"

The man cleared his throat. "When we went to pick you up, you and your friends were all unconscious."

"Hmmm…"

After the early breakfast, Kyouya opened his laptop and scanned his files, but he began to examine them more closely as he noticed a distinct difference in the Club's finances…roughly one 15th of a difference. A few files were missing. He typed the debt file. "merit.xls"

_**File does not exist.**_

He stared at the screen. Additional typing did not yield any results. The high school junior flipped open his cell phone to press #13 on his speed dial for Ranka-_san_, Haruhi's father…only to find that his cell phone memory only had twelve numbers on speed dial. Checking the last ten dialed numbers did not yield any trace of Fujiokas. _Hmmm_…

**2 -- Monday Morning: Hitachiin**

When a pair of redhead twins entered the 1A classroom, the majority of the class greeted them with hearts floating around the girls and tentative smiles from all. The Hitachiin brothers scanned the room for where they would be sitting that morning. "Haruhi, are you hiding from us?" The older twin, Hikaru, called out.

His brother joked. "You know we don't like sitting in the front." He then noticed the confused stares from the other students. A brave girl approached the brothers. "Are you all right?"

"It's okay. Have you seen Haruhi?"

"Haruhi? Who's that?" The girl cocked her head to the side. The twins laughed together and sat down next to each other. Kaoru whispered to his sibling. "Should we play a punishment game on our toy for abandoning us this morning?"

An identical smirk graced the other's face. "Do you even have to ask?"

By lunchtime, neither twin was amused. During a break between their second and third period classes, they had used Hikaru's cell phone to call the loaner phone to check up on their friend. The answering ring in Kaoru's pocket had surprised both brothers into shock. As they walked into the school cafeteria, a reassuring sight greeted them.

"Mori-_sempai_, Hunny-_sempai_."

Grunt. "Hika-_chan_, something's wrong." The usually hyperactive senior stated in a hushed voice. The diminutive looking young man started fretting and his cousin uttered the reason. "Haruhi." The twins nodded and the quartet watched as only Kyouya approached. "Kyouya _sempai_, where's _Tono_?"

The vice president was unusually pensive. "A lunch meeting with his father."

Three faces fell. "oh." Kaoru asked the all-knowing vice-president of the club the pressing question. "I thought _Tono_ was with Haruhi. Where is she?"

The answering silence did not reassure anyone in the small group of five


End file.
